


Before Three Was Two

by Cirpsy



Series: IwaOiHina [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, It's written in third person pov but, Its a rough start, IwaOiHina, Mostly it follows Oikawa and Iwa until a lil bit later, Multi, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirpsy/pseuds/Cirpsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That’s- that’s polygamy!” And Oikawa raised his eyebrow. </p>
<p>“So? Gay marriage is still illegal- and yet, here we are! Because I consider you my husband. And so does the ring on my finger."</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Where it started, and how they made it work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Secrets and Shame

They never saw it coming. 

The relationship was new, something foreign. They each kept their attraction for the small ginger a secret from the other, ashamed at finding what they thought was something that they could only find in each other- in someone else. Oddly enough, in the same person.

So they skirted around the subject, and pretended everything was fine. Iwaizumi could tell something was off with Oikawa, and vice versa.

Inevitably, it caused a rift. 

Instead of falling asleep in each other's arms at night, backs were turned to each other, and they let the cold it brought seep into their bones, because it's what they deserved, isn't it? This- what was happening- was no better than cheating. 

They continued to see him- Hinata Shouyou- every day. They smiled, and their hands lingered a little too long. 

And then all at once, everything fell apart. 

They were pretending again, staring at the TV, just a cushion apart on the couch, but it felt like miles. Finally, Iwaizumi cracked.

“I have feelings for another man.”

Oikawa choked on his drink, and coughed a few times, a hand resting on his chest. He sets the drink on the coffee table and mutes the television. They sit in silence.

“So, you don't… Love me anymore?” The words hurt, and drove ice into his chest as he said them. He can't look at Iwaizumi’s face.

“Oh, Tooru- no, never! Wait, I didn't mean it like that. I mean, of course I still love you! So much.” And Iwaizumi reached for his hand, only hesitating for a moment. He wasn't used to being flustered like this, at a loss for words. He opens his mouth, closed it. Opened it again.

“But I can't deny… That they’re there. And I don't want to hide it from you anymore.” He takes a shaky breath. “I'm so tired of hiding it.” And Oikawa- with a mixture of guilt, relief, and a compilation of other emotions, grasps his hand just as tightly as Iwaizumi’s own on his.

“Who… Who is it?” He asks quietly, and Iwaizumi’s head drops in shame. 

“... Hinata. Hinata Shouyou.” And Oikawa could have laughed, he really could. This was like something out of a movie. He tried to think of a response.

“He’s cute, isn't he?” 

Iwaizumi’s head snapped up, and Oikawa gave him a slight smile. Iwaizumi’s eyes searched Oikawa’s face, fitting pieces together like they’re parts to a puzzle.

“He is…” He said carefully, and Oikawa decided to finally relieve himself of his burden.

“Hajime,” he sighs, “I have feelings for him, too.” And again, there was silence. 

“So, what now?” And Oikawa, hesitantly- because the rift was still there although it was much smaller now- moved closer, tucking himself into Iwaizumi’s side. 

“... Is he dating anyone?” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

“Tooru, now isn't the time for jokes.” Oikawa laughed, and shook his head. 

“I'm not joking. I'm serious! If we both like him, and I mean- if he kinda maybe likes us and is all for the idea, why not?” Iwaizumi stared at him with wide eyes.

“That’s- that’s polygamy!” And Tooru raised his eyebrow. 

“So? Gay marriage is still illegal- and yet, here we are! Because I consider you my husband. And so does the ring on my finger.” He tilts his head up and kisses Iwaizumi’s jaw, and the older closes his eyes, sighing. “Can we just give it a shot? This could turn into something great, Hajime!” He says convincingly, batting his eyelashes. 

Iwaizumi nods, and Oikawa hugs him hard, his excitement overtaking him. “But if he doesn't like it- we won't bother him about it again, okay?”

“Of course! I'm not a monster.”

“No, just a pushy pretty-boy.” 

“Aw, you called me pretty!”

Iwaizumi snorted, his shoulders feeling lighter than they had in months. He feels Oikawa press another kiss to his jaw, and leans down to capture them with his own.

“I love you, pretty-boy.” Oikawa chuckles, and rests his forehead against Iwaizumi’s. 

“I love you too.”


	2. At the same time?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noya is a secret mother-hen.

Hinata knows something is different.

For months now, he’d watched his two friends drift apart in their relationship. They didn't speak as much, and always had strange expressions.

Whatever it was, they seemed to have worked it out.

However, they were also avoiding him.

He'd seen Oikawa on campus and excitedly waved and called his name. The tall man had just looked at him nervously, gave a small wave and hurried to his class.

That was out of character, for the confident and flattering Oikawa.

Iwaizumi wasn't much different, though he didn't even wave.

Hinata would be lying if he said it didn't hurt.

Anyone would be feeling down if their friends avoided them, right? Then why did it feel so much worse with these two?

He sighs, and sets another batch of muffins on the shelf so they could be seen through the little window. He had to keep his mind on the job. If he burned anything, he would never live it down.

“Shouyou!” He jumped, but relaxed when he saw it was just Nishinoya.

“Hey!” He said, and his smile wasn't quite as forced as it had been.

“When do you go on break?” Hinata scrunched his nose as he thought about it.

“Probably in about thirty minutes or so. I'm flexible though, so if you need something, I can man the counter while you go get it.” Noya reaches up and ruffles his hair, laughing loudly.

“You’re the best Kouhai ever! But nah, that's not why I'm asking, kid. Here, I was instructed by a couple of guys to give this to you for when you go on break. So, here you go!” He dropped a small folded paper into Hinata’s waiting hand, and he unfolded it carefully. Oh God, what if it was a threat? He was going to be murdered at his part-time job.

**Dearest ~~Chibi-chan~~ Hinata,**

**We have some things we would like to speak about and get your opinion on. Would you please meet us for lunch on your break at the café across the street?**

~~**The one with the adorable silver-haired guy and his scary boyfriend** ~~

**We’ll be there, waiting for you.**

**Thank you for your time.**

**Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Tooru**

Hinata had to fight a laugh. Anything Oikawa wrote (in his familiar chicken scratch) was marked out, and replaced by Iwaizumi’s elegant and bold kanji.

Hinata felt his face heat up, and placed a hand on his cheek, confused. Did he have a fever?

He felt excited, too. His heart was beating fast. Probably because they’d been avoiding him and he missed his friends. Of course.

“Everything okay?” He looked up, and stuffed the paper into his apron pocket. Noya was looking at him worriedly.

“Yeah, everything’s fine. Don't worry, Senpai.” His face flushed even more. Noya smirked,

“Is it a _love letter_ , Shouyou?”

“What?! No! Senpai, it's just a lunch date!” Noya’s eyes sparkled.

“Ahah! Date. So it is a love letter!” Hinata opened his mouth to respond when a deep voice came from the door.

“Yuu, stop bothering poor Hinata.” Instantly, Nishinoya’s attention was on Asahi.

“Asahiiiiiiiii!” Came the excited cry, as Noya ran and all but launched himself at the gentle giant, who caught him ease. Hinata mouthed a ‘Thank you’ and Asahi gave him an understanding smile.

Hinata looked at the clock and saw that thirty minutes had already passed. He smiled, and began to clock out. He stopped next to the couple before he left, “Do you guys need me to get anything while I'm on break?”

They shook their heads and Hinata started to leave. Over the small jingling bell, and before the door shut he heard, “Tell your boyfriends I said hi!”

“Yuu!”

Hinata blushed, and hurried across the street. He stood outside the café for a moment, before taking a deep breath and walking in slowly.

“Hinata!” He looked up and smiled at Suga, who was greeting him warmly.

“Hi, Suga-san! How are you and Dai-san?” Suga chuckled angelically and began to take his order.

“We’re good, and how are you?”

“I'm great! This semester is almost over, thank God.” Suga hums in agreement. Hinata sees two familiar faces in his peripheral vision.

“Here you are, Hinata.” Suga hands him his order (a medium caramel mocha and beef udon soup. An odd combination, but still.) and he gives him the money, adding a generous tip. Suga opens his mouth to object, but Hinata is already walking away.

Hinata cleared his throat as he approached, and two heads snapped up. Hinata plopped himself in the booth opposite of the one they were squeezed into.

After a few moments of silence, Hinata spoke.  
”Is everything okay with you two?”

The two looked at each other nervously.

“Hinata,” Oikawa hesitated, “Hinata, I like you.”  
Hinata’s heart started to beat faster, and his eyes widened. “I- I like you too, Oikawa. We make great friends.” Oikawa flinched.

“That's not… How I meant it.” Hinata could feel his face heating up again, only this time be knew it wasn't a fever.

He was saying this now? In front of Iwaizumi? Not wanting his other friend to hate him, he turned to Iwaizumi.

“I- I had no idea, I swear-” Iwaizumi smiled at him, and nodded.

“I know, Hinata. Though, there is something else.” Hinata’s breath hitched, because oh lord he’s going to say they've broken up and it's all his fault. “I have feelings for you as well.” He said it gruffly, and Hinata’s heart began to positively pound.

“W- what?”

“I- we- know it's a lot to take in. Though we were wondering if you were, um, dating anyone?”

“Tooru.” Iwaizumi interjected quickly and sharply.

“Hajime, he looks ready to bolt, we need to at least get it out there before-”

“I'm not,” Hinata says loudly, over their arguing. “Dating anyone, that is.”

Again the other two shared a glance.

“Would you consider,” Iwaizumi spoke this time, “dating us?”

“Both of you?” Hinata’s voice wobbled. “At the same time?” They nodded.

“I- um. I need to go.” He stood up.

“Hinata, wait!” They both reached out at the same time, and he backed away.

“I’ll, uh. I'll think about it. Okay? I just- I really need to go.” He darted outside the café.

“Hinata, are you alright?” He heard Suga call worriedly behind him. He ran across the street, narrowly avoiding a car, and looked back. Through the window, he could see Iwaizumi and Oikawa being shouted at by Daichi, and Suga was on the phone. As soon as he opened the Bakery’s door, Noya was on him.

“Shouyou? Suga phoned, and said you seemed really upset. Are you okay?” Hinata nodded, then shook his head. All the while, his gaze never left the floor. He felt tears gathering in his eyes. Noya cupped his face in his hands and pulled his face up to look at him. “Aw, Shou, don't cry! Do you wanna talk about it?” Hinata shook his head again, and blinked. A couple tears fell.

“I'm so confused, Senpai.” He croaked. Noya hugged him, and stroked the back of his head.

“Sh, it’ll be alright. It’ll work out.” And while his snot and tears made a mess on Noya’s apron, Hinata couldn't help but think Noya would make a great parent or older sibling.

“Why don't you go home, Hinata? I'll cover your shift, okay?” Noya was saying, “Asahi, would you drive him?”

“Of course,” came the soft reply.

“A- Are you sure?” He asked Noya, who simply smiled and brushed away one of his tears.

“Positive.” Hinata nodded, and swiped his eyes.

“Sorry ‘bout your uniform, Senpai.” Noya pecked his forehead, and grinned.

“There’s more in the back, don't worry. Now get home, get some rest. Text me when you wake up, let me know you're doing okay.” He nods, and hugs Noya again.

He then follows Asahi to his car, and climbs in the passenger seat. Asahi starts the ignition, and they're off. Its silent almost the whole way home, and for that Hinata is thankful.

His head was already so full of noise that anything else would be overwhelming.

As they parked in front of the apartment complex Hinata lived in, Asahi reached out and put a hand on his shoulder, concern shining bright in his eyes.

“We’re here if you need anything. You know that.” Hinata smiles, and pats his hand.

“I do. Thanks, Asahi.” And that's all that needed to be said. Hinata waves goodbye as he drives off, and clubs the stairs to his floor. He unlocks his door, and slips inside.

“I'm home,” he says to the emptiness. He sighs, and walks to his bedroom flopping heavily on the mattress. He grabs a pillow and pushes it into his face, screaming into it.

It's been his coping mechanism since he was five.

His two friends just told him they like him. And want to date him. At the same time.

He didn't even like them that way!

… Did he?

He thinks back to how hurt he felt when they avoided him, to the warm feelings he gets when they're around, and the butterflies in his tummy. Those were different from the way he felt when he was around Tobio, or Yamaguchi, or even Yachi.

Maybe he did.

But even so, this was ridiculous! Two people at once- Polygamy. Illegal. So illegal.

But still. It could be nice. Maybe. Two times the kisses. Two times the cuddles. And sex could be a lot more interesting.

Hinata screamed into the pillow again.

_Stop thinking, stop thinking, stop thinking, stop thinking._

Hinata then makes a split-second decision.

Grabbing his phone, he sends a message. Less than a minute goes by, then his phone lights up, and he smiles. He rolls onto his side and closes his eyes.

This is such a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied. This chapter followed Hinata, but he's so much easier for me to write. But it will probably switch between the two. 
> 
> Anyway, chapter 2. And sorry the ending is kinda... Choppy? I'm running on four hours asleep, and I'm at work, but I wanted to get the chapter out there.
> 
> Feedback is great. :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is only going to be a few chapters long.. I'm going to post a couple other things in the series.
> 
> All in all there should be... Four or five pieces in it. Though one will just be for little IwaOiHina drabbles and one shots.
> 
> Enjoy the first chapter.


End file.
